Upside Down
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Sirius känslor börjar förvirra honom själv. Vad betyder hans känslor egentligen och varför känner han dem plötsligt för Remus? Det kommer verkligen inte bli ett normalt år.
1. Chapter 1

**Hej! :)**

**Här kommer en ny historia av mig då :)**

**Hoppas ni gillar! Om ni gör det kan ni ju tala om det :) och om inte skriv det också ;) ge gärna kritik! ;)**

**Kram Angel!**

Kapitel 1

**Han petade på mig så jag dödade honom, var det fel?**

Han lutar huvudet åt höger, drar ner vänsteraxeln på samma gång och suckar sen lättat när det knäcks till och hans stela nacke går att röra på igen.

"REM, SE UPP!"

Innan Remus ens hunnit reagera är han mitt uppe i ett krig av pappersplan.

"TRAMPTASS, FÅ BORT DEM!" han viftar lönlöst och försöker ducka för pappersplanen. "TAGGHORN!"

"Hur gör man?" hör han James utbrista förtvivlat. Inte betryggande alls.

"Såhär tror jag…", Sirius viftar till med trollstaven, men det får bara planen att attackera honom ännu vildare. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" utbrister Brunetten argt när ännu ett försök att få dem att sluta får planen att vilja hacka sönder hans kropp på kortare tid. "FÅ DEM ATT UPPHÖRA DIREKT!"

Remus vet att hela Gryffindortornet kollar andäktigt på de tre marodörerna.

James lyckas tillslut att få planen att flyga in i brasan och möta en säker död.

Remus snörper ihop munnen när han ser sin bok ligga på golvet och en sida har rivits av till hälften och bokomslaget har lossnat. Han tittar upp på Sirius och James och blänger på var och en av dem.

Han rycker åt sig ena kudden och kastar den på Sirius. Det var trotsallt till största del Sirius fel – det var han som fick pappersplanen att börja flyga från första början.

Irriterat rycker han åt sig sin väska tar upp boken och smäller ihop den. Han går mot pojkarnassovsal. När han går förbi Sirius trycker han boken mot sistnämndes bröst och släpper den när Sirius håller fast den med båda händerna.

"Idioter", muttrar han och släpper ner sin väska på golvet. Han tar upp en ny bok och sätter sig på sin säng.

"Månis?"

Remus tittar åt andra hållet, försöker undvika Sirius.

"Remmy?"

_Men ge upp va!_ Tänker han irriterat och vrider nästan huvudet ur led för att undvika Sirius.

"Rem, titta här. Jag lagade boken. Och kolla här…" Sirius prasslar med något och två sekunder senare hålls en chokladgroda framför näsan på honom.

Remus vänder motvilligt blicken mot Sirius och tittar frågande på honom.

"Det var inte med flit, jue", säger Sirius.

"Ne det är det aldrig med dig."

"Sluta tjura, jag lagade boken och har choklad…"

Remus suckar och tar ifrån Sirius grodan och biter av huvudet.

"Jag tycker du varit extremt retlig på senaste tiden, och det är inte ens fullmåne snart."

"Jaha?"

"Vad är det för fel, Måntand?"

"Inget, du pajade min bok."

"Som att du skulle bli tjurig över det?"

"Ja, tydligen."

"Kom igen." Sirius petar till Remus på armen och ler lite. Han petar till honom igen.

"Men lägg av va!"

"Med det här?" frågar Sirius och petar på honom igen.

"Ja!" Remus tar upp sin bok och försöker så gott det går ignorera den irriterande animagusen. Sirius tröttnar tillslut och lägger sig skavfötters med sin rumskamrat. Till en början roar han sig med att vissla lite. Det tråkar dock ut honom ganska snart och han får tag på en av Remus böcker.

"Vem är det är Rem?"

Remus tittar förvirrat upp.

"Läser du? Eller dumt av mig om du gjorde hade du inte behövt fråga vem någon är. Få se." Remus sätter sig på knä och hasar fram lite så han ser bättre. "Elinore Broke. Hon var en av antikens häxor. I och med att hon kunde trolla så ansågs hon vara en av gudarna som blivit fast på jorden på grund utav att hon var halvmänsklig."

"Hon är snygg", var Sirius enda kommentar.

"Snygg? Hon ser ju väldigt manlig ut. Väldigt mycket muskler och lång."

"Hmm", kom det från Sirius. "Jag tycker hon är snygg." Han reser på sig och går in på toan.

"Och jag tycker du slagit i huvudet. Inte en enda av dina tjejer har sett ut sådär."

"Är det säkert att komma in?" hörs James utanför.

"Ja."

"Vart är Sirius?" frågar James när han kommer in och tittar sig runt.

"Han petade på mig så jag dödade honom, var det fel?" säger varulven ironiskt.

Sirius skrattar till över hans kommentar och kommer ut från badrummet.

James skrattar till också.

"Ne, skönt att någon gjorde det tillslut, han började bli lite jobbig."

Sirius räckte ut tungan åt James, lägger sig på Remus säng igen och ägna sig åt att peta till Remus med foten tills den sistnämnde tröttna och puttade ut förstnämnde ur sängen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jag ska försöka vara en duktig författare och lägga upp ett kapitel om dagen :) Hoppas bara att inspirationen håller för det :)**

**Tack Glee-lover-92 för din komentar!**

Kapitel 2

**En hungrig hund skulle göra vad som helst för att äta, kanske till och med äta en hel varulv**

"Kolla på det här!" James flyttar motvilligt bort blicken från Lily för att titta på Sirius. "Men kolla dåååååå!"

"Huh?" mumlar Varulven och sliter blicken från boken.

"Sluta läs, du kommer förstöra hjärncellerna!" Sirius rycker ifrån Remus boken och kastar den över axeln.

"Hey! Vad är det du vill?" frågar Remus och kallar tillbaka sin bok, och lägger ner den i säkert förvar i väskan.

"Kolla!"

"Tramptass det är det vi gör!" suckar James.

Sirius himlar med ögonen innan han tittar sig runt, snärtar till med trollstaven och en av de rostade mackorna delar sig själv till ett hjärta och svävar bort mot Snapes tallrik. Snape stirrar förvånat ner i sina flingor när brödet plaskar ner i skålen. Han tittar chockat upp från sin tallrik och låter blicken svepa genom salen. Ingen verkar vara den skyldiga och strax efter så registrerar han hur samtliga Marodörer, förutom Lupin, ligger dubbelvikta över bordet och skrattar.

Remus tittar på när Snape häftigt reser sig och stampar ilsket ut från stora salen.

"Och du tyckte det där var, roande?" frågar Remus skeptiskt.

"Jaaa", säger Sirius långdraget och får det att låta som det är Remus som är dum i huvudet och inte han själv.

"James?" Varulven får inget stöd från sökarens håll. "Varför försöker jag ens?" suckar han och petar till sin smörgås.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte, Remmy, det måste ju vara totalt utmattande?" grinar Sirius.

"Känns det klokt att hota Prefekten?" morrar Remus och blänger på sin svarthårige vän.

"Japp, när man vet att Prefekten i fråga aaaaldrig skulle göra något så trivialt som att ge oss straffkommendering eller poängavdrag", säger Sirius högdraget och sätter näsan i vädret.

"Inget jag kanske, men Evans är på väg hitåt…" säger Remus och flinar.

James som halvhängt över bordet för att klottra på en bit pergament och samtidigt försökt sleva in gröt i munnen, sätter sig käpprakt upp, torkar sig runt munnen och rufsar till sitt hår och avfyrar ett av sina charmigare leenden och tittar förväntansfullt på Lily.

"Av vad jag såg från min plats så kunde jag avgöra att det var du, Black, som skickade den där smörgåsen till Severus."

"Det är lite felaktigheter i den meningen", säger Sirius och lägger huvudet på sned. "Ett: du måste ha haft en dålig plats för jag skulle _aldrig_ göra en sådan sak och två: du uttalade Snorgärsens namn lite fel."

Lily suckar ljudligt och tittar på var och en av marodörerna. Detta får Slingersvans att pipa till och vilja gömma sig under bordet.

"Jag förväntade mig mer av dig, Remus, att du kanske, med tydlig betoning på _kanske_ av vad vi sett idag, hade kunnat försöka lägga lite band på dina små vänner…"

"Vi är väl inte små!" avbryter Sirius med spelad förfäran.

"…Och vad dig anbelangar Black så har du straffkommentering ikväll", fortsätter hon och ignorerar Sirius spelade förfäran, "klockan sex, du kan skrubba prefekternasbadrum. Men i och med att du inte får vara där inne själv så kan Remus här göra dig sällskap", säger hon och ler svalt.

"Klockan sex! Då har ju örtläran precis slutat och middagen börjar!"

"Skulle du ha tänkt på tidigare."

"Varför ska jag behöva sitta barnvakt?" frågar Varulven och känner sig lite irriterad, han hade nämligen tänkt sig att läsa en nylånad bok i lugn och ro.

"För att det är det alternativet eller så berättar jag för McGonagall att du inte gör ditt jobb."

Remus suckar istället för att protestera.

Lily vänder sig om och börjar gå mot sina vänner som står i dörröppningen och väntar på henne.

"Evans!"

"Ja, Potter?" frågar hon och vänder sig om.

"Vill du gå ut med mig?"

"Pröva inte mitt tålamod, Potter", säger hon syligt.

"Jag kan pröva andra saker med dig", säger han och ler stort mot henne.

"Nej och nej, Potter", fräser hon och vänder på klacken.

"Osis Tagghorn", muttrar Sirius dystert.

"Hon kommer säga ja en vacker dag", säger James utan att verka det minsta deppig över sitt miljonte nej bara under det här året).

"Var hon tvungen att ge oss straffkommentering?" frågar Sirius gnälligt när de är på väg upp till förvandlingsläran.

"Hey! Vad är det här? Gnäller vår egen lilla Tramptass?"

"Jag kommer ju missa maten…"

"Ahaa!" säger James och nickar förstående. "Men man kan ju alltid hoppas på att en osynligmakt skulle lyckas hitta köket och helt magiskt komma med mat. Men det är ju bara förhoppningar", säger James och blinkar.

"Men man får faktiskt inte…"

"…_äta mat i prefekternasbadrum_", säger Sirius och James i kör.

"Man får faktiskt inte det."

"Så du känner för att hoppa på den nya svälttrenden? Jag kan lova att Sirius inte kommer att vara att leka med, en hungrig hund skulle göra vad som helst för att äta, kanske till och med äta en hel varulv", flinar James och får Sirius att skratta.

"När du lägger upp det på det sättet…", säger Remus och ser ut att ha fått uppleva plågsamma bilder av att bli uppäten av Sirius i huvudet. "Vi får väl hoppas på en osynligmakt då."

De kommer fram precis när dörrarna öppnas till klassrummet och smidigt som de Marodörer de är lyckas de ta sig in nästan först och få de bästa bänkarna längst bak och få tio poängs avdrag för att Sirius tyckte det skulle se charmigt ut att lägga bekvämt lägga upp sina fötter på bänken framför sig och luta sig bakåt balanserandes på två stolsben.


End file.
